nrmfandomcom-20200216-history
Hač́uyargostiþ
Hač́uyargostiþ '''gɔstiθ, also known as the '''Faith of Herders, is an ethno-religous tradition teaching monotheism, as well as the strength and honour. The religion was established after a series of prophetic dreams and periods of deep philopshical though, two things which are incredibly important to the faith. Name The name Hač́uyargostiþ translates into faith of the herder person as it is a religion connected deeply to rural agriculture and pastoralism.The first part is Hač́u meaning faith/religion, so in reference to other faiths such as Judaism would be Hač́uyuvahgostiþ (faith of the jewish person). The seond part is Yargosti which means herder person observances and prayers The religion places a great emphasis upon the ritualisation of daily activities. Since human's have self evaulation and deep thought unlike animals this gives them the ability to see the ritual in mundane actions such as eating, sex, walking etc. There is always a spiritual aspect to these actions which means they are superior when humans do them than when animals do them. For example sexual intercourse between man and wife is seen as a spiritual bond within their marriage and their love whilst copulation between animals is viewed as purely for the process of breeding and has no spiritual value, all other forms of sex apart from that within marriage is seen as animalisitic due to the people participating have not gone through the various marriage rituals of the faith. Ritual also ties into self improvement when an action becomes a ritual , God pays closer attention towards it and judges a person upon it. Failing a task or performing it poorly is seen as sinful and so improving upon one's job and actions is seen as a sacred duty. Sermon A sermon typically happens on friday afternoon, The sermon begins with the sermon priest of the local town temple blowing the great horn to call people to prayer, the worshipers then wait outside the temple, men and women stand seperate, women have their face and hair covered during the sermon. The book of eternal law is then carried by a deacon into the temple, the worshipers then follow it inside and then men and women go to their seperate parts of the temple. The book of eternal laws is brought to the sermon priest who sits on a throne at the end of the temple. The sermon priest reads from the the book of eternal laws. The priest then talks about the news of the community and then leads the prayer in song in which worshipers chant in praise of God. The priest will then preach about the power of God and the evils of modernity.The priest then leads the prayer in silence. Afterwards the sermon is over and everyone goes home. The sermons typically are held in the Ayeyarok'þ rather than english which is typically held only as a language for education and for trade. Wedding Marriage is often organised between by two families for finacial reasons, If two people wish to marry then the men must ask his family and his woman's family's permession to get married. First he asks his family and then his woman's family. If the woman's family says A wedding starts with the groom making prayer and then he gets on his horse and goes over to his bride's house, he asks the father if he has any objections. If the father says no then the man well ride off home or will ask to marry another of his daughters.If the father says yes then the man will blow his horn in triumph and ride of to the temple and dismount. The men will tell the temple priest who will send his messanger boys off to tell the villagers. The families of both partners in the wedding come with their friends and the Father brings her daughter to marry the man. The Men shakes the hand of the Father and thanks him. The priest will then blesses the couple and will then declared them to be married, the Man will then kill a goat or perhaps a sheep with a spear. Funeral The funeral starts by the priests preparing the corpse, They clean it and wash away any blood. They then carve a wooden death mask in which shows the person's clan lineage. They dress the body in white robes which cover every part of it.The corpse is then carried out of the temple by the priests in complete silence whilst wearing bells around their necks to symbolise that dead person is coming. Festivals Mythology Berkhyargostith teaches that God created the world through the perfect harmony of nature and spirit and through eternal song which shaped all things he created the host of the choir, whom were powerful spirits trusted to preserve the universes. Its also believed God created another set of universes and put them into evil and suffering along with weakness. They were not preserved through song but through the screaming of tortured and damned demonic spirits. The Faith of Herders teaches a spirit from the host of the choir wished to save the other universe by introducing the screaming of the good universe, which caused worlds to collide and for the spirit to be sent into silence. Such an event led to the birth of this universe through the merging of good and evil, and so God made humanity out of iron from a mountain. Its also believed God taught humans they should adapt or die in the harsh world which was created for them rather than be pampered. According to doctrine, this is why God does not always answers prayers but instead humans must try to get over their problems by themselves. They are also taught God let the strongest of all men to become king of humanity and let him rule the world in God's name. Humans evolved and learned about the world as they still do today, until the king's wife had an affair with a bastard child who was born weak and feeble yet cunning. The child grew up as one of the princes of the king and tricked his brothers into hunting him by leading them to a lion's den. He led them to be killed by the lions and the king learned of the adultery and had by God's laws, his wife crushed by a large stone. The death of his wife led the false son to be angered. In his anger he tried to get people to follow him and convince them to worship him as God. The king exiled him and his children, the king now an old man cut his bowels and allowed his nephew to take over as king. Berkhyargostith teachings tell all false and evil rulers in the world are from the lineage of the bastard son and all true and noble rulers in the world are from the lineage of the nephew. The first two castes are born from the nephew's people and all of the last caste is from the bastard's people. The bastard became starvation and unwantedness, going from land to land bringing famine and misery The dreams of the dragon, state that to get to the afterlife one most go through a large forest guided only by a skinless dog until they get to where they have been sent, in this dream it was a grand beautiful place made of golden rounded buildings and towers built upon a waterfall, it had spiraling bridges and long narrow ally ways. The sun shines bright and their is nothing depressing however at the bottom of the waterfall is one of the hells which is comprised of water of a blackish colour with only constant drowning yet never dying whilst being stalked by a being with long black tentacles and seeing other people covered in algae and rotting flesh swimming away from it for eternity. The world will end when a large pillar will appear or be built, depending on how far the tower is from the death place from the founder of the faith. The piller will be the begging of the age of end Spiritual beings There are various different spiritual beings who are refered to as hatsahgostii (hidden people). They are mainly manevolant or uninterested in humans. These beings often live in the hidden corners of the world. Hatsahgostii should not be confused with Telangostii who are benovlant towards humanity. The Hatsahgostii often have names describing what they are for example the man who takes the skins of children or the eagle who eats the brains of climbers. There are often various myths of heroes defeating these beings through strength and wisdom these are refered to as epic songs. There are considered to be nineteen great beings refered to as kǩkǩlhw'gostii (ruling beings) they are below God but above humanity, they are more personal than the Yargostii view of God who is seen more as a distant all powerful being Philosophy and teachings Nationhood The faith teaches that its members are one nation, it is a religion one is born into or one is adopted into rather than chooses to adopt. The saying comes. "You don't choose us. We choose you." this comes from the idea that the religion believes that modern society is corrupt and degenerate. The values of Hacyuyargostith are morally superior to that of secular modern ones and so it teaches of the nation of yargostii. Yargostiidam in which the followers of the faith will live in as an agriculutral and pastoral people in harmony away from the rottings of modernity. This idea of a nation does not mean a state, it is more linked to ethno-religous identity however there is teaching of a promised land which is any land suititible for the yargostii. Caste system and governace The tradition teaches humans belong to three different castes: herders, warriors, and priests are the upper caste who own great flocks and can travel where-ever they please. The second caste are independent farmers who may own land and live in that land, but they cannot own too much flock and may only have a few horses. The final caste is comprised of labourers who cannot own anything not even themselves. The low caste members must pay respect to higher caste members and must always wash their hands before interacting. Since children born of low caste women and a high caste men, lords taking advantges of thrall women are not suspect to the law. high caste men may do what they like to the lower caste. Caste is often detirminted by blood, if one must inbreed to stay in caste then they must inbreed. The lower caste as well as prisoners of war are often forced into bonded labour or brutality at high caste yargostii. The first and second castes may marry however they have to marry into the higher caste. Children born from mixed castes parents outside of marriage are generally considered part of their mother's caste, this is higher so caste men can procreate and "relieve their tensions" on lower caste women. the nation is to be ruled by a monarch who also serves as high priest and has power over the episodic law but not the eternal law. Each group of priest governs a certain part of society and is eternally loyal to the king. The economy is goverened so that the king has final descion in all fianeces. There is no secularism or democracy instead society and culture is goverend by the spirtual leaderss named the elder lords. The serfs are protected by the young lords who oversee the serf's work. Each caste has its roles and must stick to its roles, a person cannot cross castes if they do so they become a paraiah and are seen as subhuman. Caste is regulated by spiritual energy which is passed down through the blood, thus the Elder lords are the ones who are the priestly castes who govern the connection towards the people and with God through sacrifices and sermons, the Elder lords are the only land owning caste, the young lords do not own land but instead protect it and govern serfs through their phyiscal and earthly power from their battle prowess but they have no spiritual power. Freeman are people who are not serfs but are not knights, they are able to travel freely and have jobs of a wider range nor are they owned by the land and they do not own land, Vassal knights were essentially freemen who had become nobles through military service they are in vassalage to a young lord or to an elder lord, they oversee the serfs and they protect the freeman, the serfs are not slaves to the elder lords but are are instead slaves to the land, they are owned by the land which is owned by the land lord. Those who fo course break their caste roles or attempt to try and act outside of cast are seen as spiritual infectors and are thus labelled as untouchables, when one enteres the state of untouchability any children they bear after their downfall will also be untouchable. Enlightend lords The enlightend lords are the highest caste consisting of land owning philospher-king like adminstrators who have in their blood and ancestry pure ritual. They are the children of those who keep to ritual such as marriage and funerals. They are the only caste who truly own land rather than simply protect it or work on it like the other castes do. They are considered to have various spiritual powers which the train in from a young age, these include studying astrology and the study of dreams and the sacred texts. Despite being the most powerful caste they also hold the most responsibility, this also includes ritual sucide in case the fail in their duties.They organise the various religious festivals and are responsible for the calendars and for working out crop rotations. Within the enlightned lords they have their own priestly ranks based on age and exprience, the lowest rank is of a deacon who essentially is normally an enlightned lord who is still a child and so helps a male priestly relative. Whilst the highest without counting the cheif of the faith is an Arc priest who are further distinguished to seated arc priests who have seats in the holy council and to standing Arc priests who do not have seats. Young lords Young Lords are military officers who have been granted land by their service to various enlightened lords. They occupy a mainly secular adminstrative role in society. They are often employed to protect serfs and land of enlightened lrods. They have their own internal heirachy of the best young lords, the ones' whose serfs produce them most bushels and the ones who are the best warriors are given higher postions. Young lords are required to be strong and courageous with little regard for thier own life rather instead their duty is more important.Young lords can be given land with a blessing from an Elderlord and they can inherit land however they must swear to not use their land or their people against the high priest. Vassal lord/knight The vassal knight are essential hereditary soldiers who are in service to a young lord, they pledge their loyalty to God and to the high priest. They act as law enforcers during peacetime and soldiers during war time. Vassal lords can become young lords if they are appointed by the young lords and blessed by the enlightened lords. They have essentially similar military duties as the young lords but they have a less holy aspect to them. Freeman A freeman is a skilled worker with unique skills which they pass to their children. they belong to heriditary guilds which protect their crafts and their rights. Freeman are all educated people without military or religious education, they have rights to be protected by vassal lords and they have the freedom of movement without having to gain landowner's permission.They may own land with permission from the higher land owning caste However they cannot own land larger than ten hectares. Freeman are permitted to own arms and have the freedom to marriage without paying marriage tax. Serf A serf is land servant who is bounded to the earth and to their master's land. A serf may only leave with their land owners permission and with paying a leaving tax. A land owner may not evict a serf unless that serf is being a danger. A serfs are protected with rights which prevent them from being executed without trial by their lords. T laws on marriage and sexuality The faith is a conservative when it comes to marriage and sexuality, its primary focus is on the traditional family structure. The eternal laws offer harsh punishments to those seen as sexual deviants. The reason for this is that if one is executed for adultry in this life they will be more likely to be forgiven in the next life. Marriage is a ritual which is seen as the binding of families since often members of the same generations of two families will marry each other e.g two brothers will often marry two sisters etc. Marriage is a holy ritual because it gives to individuals the right to have sex as they become one unuon. Sex has two parts pleasure and duty which are both viewed as equal, sex for just pleasure is seen as degenerate whilst sex for just procreation is seen as unemotional. Sex is private between husband and wife. Sex is a spiritual and physical fufilment which lets husband and wife become one. Sex for just a procreative purpose is fit only for animals or slaves whilst sex for hedonisitc pleasure is degenerate fit for only outcasts. God Its believed there is only one God who is the backbone of the universe. Followers of Berkhyargostith believe without God the universe would crumble much life if there's no honor, morality, or kindness then the social order for humans may also crumble. God is neither good or evil for this does not matter all that matters if humans serve him and worship him. God is seen as beyond all things, along with dwelling in the twilight and being infinite. Followers of the faith are forbidden from visuasling God but can still visualise his power through nature and through major destructive events throughout time. The nature between the Universe and God is often intertwined with neither being clear on which is what. God can be seen as the mind or the spirit whilst the universe is the body. Death and rebirth The idea of cycle of death and rebirth is central to the teachings of Hacuyargosith. A person is believed to be simply an avatar or a shade of their truer and greater self. When one dies this shade dies and a new one is taken from the ocean of sopirit called the Yamdo'. The Yamdo' is a great ocean made from all souls of all living beings which is beyond the physical world and it is considered the most purest form of existance. another shade of one's spirit is taken from the Yamdo' and placed within a fertilised embryo. the process of dying and then being reborn takes the length of time it takes for a corpse to decay and an embryo to forrm. The ideal is to achieve enlightment through mastering the essence which is one's knowledge through learning, one's body through physical training and one's spirit through meditation and fufling one's duties. Once one masters the essence in all their spirit's shades they can come back to the physical plain in their complete spiritual astral body and become a Berk'tan (cosmic being). A person is reborn into a higher position through good deeds and through physical training whilst one is reborn into a lower position into a lesser position. People are reborn into different phyiscal realms based upon their moral behaviour, these physical realms are all on a metaphysical ladder reaching up to heavan and going down into hell. Category:Religions Category:Monotheistic religions